Durability Negation
Explanation This refers to a skill / attack / special ability that a character has, managing to hurt / kill or beat their target by "overriding" their ability. These are types of skills or attacks that can hurt or give victory over a much stronger user being, even in the absence of a powerful direct attack on the target. They are usually quick to detect. Applications Resume Attack Internal Organs-= Description Attack Internal Organs - Through some type of attack, such as Waves (shock, electromagnetic, etc.), some users can redirect attacks directly to the target's organs, bypassing the outer layers of defense (such as skin, flesh, bones, etc.), usually causing the organs to fail or become unbalanced (such as the heart), resulting in possible death. |-|Matter Manipulation= Description Manipulation] - Consists of manipulating the very composition of matter, breaking the matter to its most primary state, breaking the bonds between atoms and molecules that form everything or changing their atomic structure, for another type of matter, such as , turn something as hard as the diamond into something as fragile as a piece of glass. |-|Mind Manipulation= Description Mind Manipulation (To a high degree) - Manipulate the consciousness of the target, making it kill itself or simply overload its mind to the point of passing out. When the level is too high, the user may even destroy the target's mind, resulting in coma or immediate death. |-|Soul Manipulation= Description Soul Manipulation - Directly attacking the soul, which sustains life, is also a means of circumventing conventional durability. Being able to directly attack or remove something astral, you would not really be attacking the physical body of the opponent, but its vital principle and essence. |-|Space-Time Manipulation= Description Space-Time Manipulation - Characters who have the ability to manipulate space and time can easily bypass conventional defense. Space-time is basically the place where matter and energy exist as a whole without differences, and a character could, for example, warp the space-time around you, causing the matter that surrounds it to be compressed, thus injuring / crushing. / destroying everything located in that area. Cutting between dimensions usually also goes into this aspect. |-|Reality Manipulation= Description Reality Manipulation - Characters who can manipulate reality can easily circumvent conventional defense. For example, the user could erase the reality target, reshape its subject matter as it sees fit, imagine it as a worm, among others. |-|Death Manipulation= Description Death Manipulation - Induce death to your opponent, usually at will or touch. With the ability to manifest Death on your opponent, you can reap the life of your target, thereby killing them instantly. |-|Fatal Strike/OHK= Description Fatal Strike/OHK - As its name implies, it is the ability to kill the opponent with a single blow, completely ignoring their conventional defense, since the hit target is automatically killed, no matter their defense or abilities. Users *'Many characters in Saint Seiya' *'Neko Kuroha, Loki, Hrist, Mako Fujisaki (Gokukoku no Brynhilder)' *'characters in One Piece' *'Some characters in Bleach' *'Many characters in DC Comics/Vertigo' *'Many characters in Marvel' *'Some characters in Naruto' *'Gods in Dragon Ball' *'Many characters in Lovecraft Myths' Gallery BFeBKr.gif|Law with his Gamma Knife technique can affect opponents' internal organs pt-br:Burlar a Durabilidade Category:Powers